


Roses

by SireneNomdePlume



Series: The Beast Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beast Severus Snape, Blood Drinking, Bottom Harry, Creature Fic, Creature Severus Snape, Kind of fluffy, M/M, fairytale, lots of smut, more smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 13:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11579127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SireneNomdePlume/pseuds/SireneNomdePlume
Summary: Harry has been with Severus for eight months now, and now, he can finally see his friends again. (Sequel to Thorns)





	Roses

"Good boy."

Harry hummed as he flicked his tongue on the tip of Severus' cock, tonguing the slit and the bead of moisture that formed there.

"You've gotten so good at this," Severus moaned, letting his legs fall on either side of Harry as he slid down, tasting and sucking. "Harry..."

Harry grinned around Severus as he moved his head up and down, running his tongue to map around the hard shaft as Severus' thighs quivered. Slowly, he moved up, letting his cock slip from his mouth and moved down to suckle at the man's balls. Severus moaned and the muscles in his legs spasmed as Harry tasted the musky heat of his body, smelling sex and Severus. He released them and moved back to Severus' cock, moving his head faster down on him, his lips tingling and mouth aching around that thick cock, but God, it was so worth it.

Harry felt Severus pet his hair softly as he cooed his approval. It amazed him that the terrifying beast that he'd been warned about since he was a child could be so...well, gentle. Severus moaned, his voice thick and rich as chocolate wine as he swelled in Harry's mouth even more, his balls drawing up as he arched his back.

"Ah!" Severus cried, and his body trembled as he spurted into Harry's mouth. Harry licked him softly and swallowed around him, letting a bit dribble down as he pulled away. "So good..." Severus murmured. Harry smiled up at him and licked his lips.

"You taste good," Harry said, and lay on top of Severus, burying his nose in the man's throat and inhaling his scent. Severus chuckled and rested his hand on the small of Harry's back.

"Indeed," Severus said. "I think you taste better, though."

"You say that all the time," Harry grinned against the man's throat before pulling back. He could see the unabashed hunger in Severus' eyes, and Harry wondered how much will power it took for the man to not eat him alive and drain him dry.

"You were saying before that you had wanted to go traveling today," Severus said, not averting his eyes from Harry's face. Harry blushed and looked down.

"I kind of wanted to see my friends," Harry mumbled, and Severus nodded.

"Not your father?" Severus said quietly, and Harry shrugged.

"I mean, he was the one who ended up sending me," Harry said. "But...I wouldn't have met you if he hadn't, so I guess it's okay."

Severus extended his arms, and Harry fell back into him as the man pulled him into a tight embrace. "I'm glad you did." He breathed against the crown of Harry's head, before saying, "Are you truly happy here?"

"Would I still be here if I wasn't?" Harry said, and Severus chuckled.

"I suppose not. But what if I hadn't let you leave me?"

"You didn't have to give me a choice, but you did," Harry mumbled. "And I chose to stay with you."

Severus exhaled a long breath, and Harry shivered. The man's body heat was soaking into his own skin like sunlight, and Harry relished the feeling of it.

"You may see your friends today," Severus said. "I must admit, I was worried...what the villagers might do if they knew I spared you."

"I'll say I escaped and fled to another town," Harry answered. "I won't let them do anything to you."

"I can handle myself," Severus grumbled. "Go ahead then, but...don't forget to..." he trailed off as Harry lifted himself up off the bed. Severus broke his gaze first to stare at the book filled wall.

"Of course I'll come back, you git," Harry said. "I wouldn't just leave."

Severus' eyes widened and he grasped Harry's hand. "You mean that?"

"I mean it," Harry said firmly. "I'll be back before nightfall.

And so Harry stepped out of the cottage, pulling at his red robe and making his way to the village, his bare feet padding against the grass. After a half hour, he reached the front gate. Ron was on patrol today, it looked like, and at the creak of the rusty metal, he turned sharply to gaze at Harry.

Ron didn't say anything for a long moment. He only stared, before his eyes seemed to well up with a glimmer of wetness. "Harry?"

"It's me," Harry grinned. Ron rushed over and pulled him into a bear hug.

"Are you sure?"

"Am I sure I'm me? Sure," Harry laughed, and Ron moved away from him, his face ruddy and stretched with a wide smile.

"I wasn't sure if it was some kind of trick played by the beast," Ron admitted, scuffing his foot.

"You have freckles on your right arse cheek that look like the Big Dipper," Harry shot back, and Ron clapped his hands. 

"It really is you! Oh, you're back to stay, everyone's going to be so happy," Ron said. Harry felt the smile die on his own lips as he turned away. "You're not staying," Ron said. Harry shook his head.

"What did that thing do to you," Ron spat, and Harry waved his hands.

"No, no, it isn't like that!" Harry said, "I...I escaped, and I moved to another place."

"Oh," Ron said. "Well, can't you come back?"

"I've, well, I met someone," Harry said. "And I don't want to leave...this person." Harry drew in a sharp breath and huffed it back out again. Ron shook his head, another grin lighting his face.

"Come here, you great git," Ron said, and hugged him again. "Hermione will be so happy to see you, I'm sure she'll be sobbing."

"Looked like you were about to earlier," Harry remarked smartly and watched as the tips of Ron's ears turned red. 

"Was not," Ron said. "Go on, go see her. I've got to keep a watch up here."

Villagers were starting to come out to stare at Harry after the commotion he and Ron made at the gate, their eyes wide and mouths gaping. He reached Hermione's doorstep and knocked twice, as he always did.

"Coming, coming," Hermione called, before yanking the door open. Her jaw dropped, and just as Ron did, her eyes filled up with tears. "Harry, oh my God!"

Hermione hugged him even tighter than Ron did. Harry grinned and Hermione stepped back. "How...he didn't kill you! He let you go?"

Harry considered for a brief moment telling Hermione what really happened in the woods (leaving the juicy details out, of course) but thought better of it. Hermione was one of his best friends, and she wasn't a talker, but if she knew he was living with Severus, surely she'd say something.

"I ran away," Harry lied. Hermione stared up at him.

"But...you've been gone eight months, and the beast hasn't taken anyone else!" Hermione cried. "It's the first time he's left us alone. Surely he tried to, well, kill you--"

"He tried," Harry said, puffing his chest up for effect. "He also failed miserably." Wasn't that the truth. Harry smiled. "After I scared him off, I ran to a village two towns over and I met someone. Someone I've been staying with ever since."

Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and squeezed. "Oh, Harry. Words can't express how happy I am for you."

"Thanks, 'Mione," Harry said. "Where's Dad?"

Hermione's smile faded. "Well..." Her fingers twitched against Harry's hand. Harry stared at her silently. "He got sick after you left. They say he died of a broken heart."

Harry let out a breath. "Oh."

"I'm so sorry, Harry," Hermione said. "I really am. I thought I'd never see you again. I was sure you were..."

"Well, I'm not," Harry forced a smile, despite the aching pain he felt in his heart at the news.

"I'm glad you have someone," Hermione said. "Ron and I are actually expecting." She stepped back and placed a hand on her belly. "Please come back and see us again," she finished.

Harry pulled her into a hug. "Of course I will." He made his way out the door and walked to the gate, where Ron patted him on the shoulder. 

"Good luck, mate," Ron grinned, and Harry nodded, smiling at him before walking through the gate and over the field toward the woods.

Harry stepped into the cottage with a broken gasp, feeling the salt sting of tears building up in his eyes. Severus must have heard him, because he came rushing into the room, gathering Harry into his arms.

"Was it that bad?" Severus murmured, and Harry shook his head.

"No," Harry croaked. "It was good, really good. But Dad, he's..."

Severus said nothing as Harry broke off and inhaled a shaky gasp. "Dad died."

"I'm sorry," Severus said over the top of his head. Harry trembled in his arms and buried his face into the man's chest.

"I don't want to leave," Harry said. "I don't want to leave again."

"You'll go see your friends again," Severus said, his voice stern. "You've been cooped up long enough."

Harry shook his head. "Take me to the bedroom," he said. Severus stiffened.

"You need your rest," Severus said. "Alone."

"I don't want to rest," Harry said. "It's barely dusk."

"It's been a long day for you," Severus said. "Please."

"Fine," Harry mumbled, and he broke away from Severus, gazing up at him and brushing a greasy lock of hair away from his face. Severus blinked and Harry stood on his tip toes to kiss his smooth cheek.

Severus let out a soft breath and bent down to capture Harry's lips between his own, sliding his tongue against Harry's and stroking it before suckling on it lightly. Severus released Harry's tongue and sucked at his lips instead. A single fang slipped out of his mouth, and before Harry or Severus could stop it, it scraped Harry's bottom lip. Blood beaded on his lip, and Severus broke away suddenly as he licked his own lips, the whites of his eyes glowing red. 

"Severus..." Harry took a step back, and Severus growled, his hands clutching his own robes.

"Go," Severus choked, and Harry stared at him. "Go, go on."

"You need..."

"No," Severus said harshly. "I won't ask you to."

"But you haven't since..." Harry broke off as Severus' head snapped up, and he drifted towards Harry. Harry's back hit the wall, and he trembled. He'd never seen Severus like this before, and it was horrifying. But at the same time...

He knew what he was getting into when he agreed to stay with him. Harry braced himself, and tipped his head to the side, presenting his neck. He heard the man take in a sharp breath, before Harry felt it exhale on his skin.

"You really won't leave?" Severus sighed, licking at Harry's neck, his tongue moving feverishly against the rapidly beating pulse. Harry clutched at Severus' head.

"I won't leave," Harry said, and cried out as Severus bit into him.

He hadn't expected it to ever feel this...good. Harry moaned as he heard Severus drink greedily, sucking and purring against him as he feasted. His hips pumped, and Severus met him halfway, grinding his thigh into Harry's hardness as he fed on him. After a minute, Severus broke away with a gasp and whispered something in Harry's ear that he couldn't quite make out. Harry was too focused on reaching the point of no return, the pinnacle of heat that he felt creeping into him. He felt the wounds on his neck stitch up as he shuddered, Severus moaning in his ear.

"Come for me, good boy..."

Harry came with a shout, his hips thrusting spasmodically against Severus' leg as wetness flooded over both of them. He slumped against the wall with a sigh, blearily looking up at Severus, whose lips were ruby and eyes were normal once again, but shining with something he couldn't put his finger on. He looked so sated, and, dare Harry to say...happy. 

Severus rested his forehead against Harry's. "Thank you," he murmured before moving away, and Harry lifted his head up to kiss him on the mouth. Severus groaned, and opened his mouth, letting Harry taste his own blood on his tongue. It was metallic, slightly sweet. He broke away, panting before reaching down to cup Severus' hardness in his hand.

Severus moaned and thrust his hips at Harry, as Harry slowly inched his way into the man's robes to touch the sticky head. He jerked into Harry and Harry wrapped his hand around the thick, pulsing heat, pumping it slowly.

"Faster," Severus groaned, tipping his head back. Harry complied. His beast looked so beautiful like this, wanton and wild, the tendons in his neck straining and his face going slack as Harry pleasured him. Harry rubbed his thumb over the slit of his cock, and Severus growled, hips pumping furiously as he came with a deep, throaty roar. Harry released him as the tremors of his orgasm subsided, and they both let out a sigh.

"You..." Severus started, letting out a groan and rubbing his temples. "You are insatiable."

"I know," Harry answered cheekily. "Say, Severus."

"What?" Severus glanced down at him, tucking himself back into his robes.

"What do I taste like?"

Severus looked out of the window silently. He drew in a breath and stared down at Harry. "You taste like candied rose petals," he murmured, dragging his thumb over Harry's wounded lip. Harry's eyes fluttered shut.

No one would ever believe Harry if he told them that he was happy with the beast. But he was, and as they lay together in bed, Harry stared up at the ceiling to thank his father one last time for bringing them together. He closed his eyes and turned to rest his head against Severus' chest.


End file.
